The present invention relates to a chemicals or bath for surface-treating aluminum or its alloy, and more particularly to a surface treatment chemicals or bath suitable for the surface treatment of aluminum cans for drinks.
Aluminum and its alloy are conventionally subjected to a chemical treatment to provide them with corrosion resistance and to form undercoating layers thereon. A typical example of such chemical treatment is a treatment with a solution containing chromic acid, phosphoric acid and hydrofluoric acid. This method can provide a coating having high resistance to blackening by boiling water and high adhesion to a polymer coating film formed thereon. However, since the solution contains chromium (VI), it is hazardous to health and also causes problems of waste water treatment. Thus, various surface treatment solutions containing no chromium (VI) have already been developed.
For instance, Japanese Patent Publication No. 56-33468 discloses a coating solution for the surface treatment of aluminum, which contains zirconium, phosphate and an effective fluoride and has a pH of 1.5-4.0. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 56-136978 discloses a chemical treatment solution for aluminum or its alloy containing a vanadium compound, and a zirconium compound or a silicon fluoride compound. Further, Japanese Patent Publication No. 60-13427 discloses an acidic aqueous composition containing hafnium ion and fluorine ion.
With respect to the coating solution disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 56-33468, it shows sufficient properties when it is a fresh solution, namely a newly prepared solution. However, after repeated use for chemical treatment, aluminum is accumulated in the solution by etching of the aluminum plates or sheets with fluorine. A conversion coating produced by such a coating solution does not show high resistance to blackening by boiling water which is used for sterilization, and it also has poor adhesion to a polymer coating film produced by paints, inks, lacquers, etc.
Further, the treatment solution disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 56-136978 needs a treatment at a relatively high temperature for a long period of time, preferably at 50.degree.-80.degree. C. for 3-5 minutes, and the formed conversion coating does not have sufficient resistance to blackening by boiling water and sufficient adhesion to a polymer coating film. In addition, since the formed conversion coating is grayish, it cannot be suitably applied to aluminum cans for drinks.
The composition disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 60-13427 is also insufficient in resistance to blackening by boiling water and adhesion to a polymer coating film.